


Podfic: 'Chicken Soup' by misura

by peasina



Series: Area 51 Husbands Podficlets [2]
Category: Independence Day (Movies), Silent Zone - Stephen Molstad
Genre: Common Cold, Community: podfic_bingo, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: Brackish catches a cold. Milton visits bearing soup.
Relationships: Milton Isaacs/Brackish Okun
Series: Area 51 Husbands Podficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744486
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Podfic Bingo





	Podfic: 'Chicken Soup' by misura

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chicken Soup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484572) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



> I'd appreciate any constructive feedback on my reading.
> 
> This podfic fulfils the following square on my [podfic_bingo](https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) 2020 card: _Domestic_.

  


Stream or download from archive.org, [here](https://ia801509.us.archive.org/11/items/chicken-soup/Chicken%20Soup.mp3). You can also stream and download from Soundcloud, [here](https://soundcloud.com/peasina/chicken-soup-by-misura).


End file.
